There are known systems that charge a storage cell (secondary battery) from a power generation apparatus when power usage is less than the power supply and no power supply from the power grid is necessary. Conversely, when power needs to be supplemented, these systems immediately discharge the storage cell (for example, see JP 2003-032899 A (PTL 1)).